


Psychic Intervention

by MadWithMusic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadWithMusic/pseuds/MadWithMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight AU - The angels never fell and Cas is staying with the Winchesters Kevin at the bunker. Dean takes a solo hunting trip called in by a small town psychic who offers him a free reading as gratitude. The reading that she gives changes the way he sees Cas forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychic Intervention

"Thank you for helping me with my little problem." Florence said shaking Dean's hand.

"Well it's the family business. What can I say?" Dean replied with a smirk.

"I'm sorry I can't pay you. I'm a little low on money." The tall woman said apologetically.

"It's fine. I'm only here to help. No money is needed." Dean said with a certain charm.

"No, I insist. How about I give you a free reading?" Florence offered.

"Ah, what the hell. Sure." Dean said.

Florence pushed open the door to her run down little shop and a bell jingled. "Well, it's not fancy, but it's mine." She said rather proudly.

Dean followed her into a back room with crucifixes and other religious symbols sitting on tables and hung on walls.

"I love what you've done with the place." Dean said smugly.

"It just helps me connect with the spirits easier." Florence replied lighting an incense stick and letting the aroma of cinnamon lavender fill the room.

"Now give me your hand." She instructed. She took Dean's hand and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, inhaling the incense.

"I see…" she began, but immediately her facial expression looked scared and pitiful. "I see so much pain and loss. You've seen things few people have seen. You have a brother, Sam, whom you love very much. I can tell that he's very pure and good, despite the flicker of darkness lying within him."

Dean recognized the reference to the demon blood, but didn't mention it.

Florence moved her head around the room as if she was looking for something, but her eyes remained closed. "I sense someone else in your life – someone very important. He too, burns so bright that I cannot see him. You love this man like family. Do you have a boyfriend, Dean?"

"No. I haven't been in a committed relationship in years." Dean answered.

"And this man – Oh. He's not even a man. What is he, Dean?" Florence asked.

"He's an angel of the Lord." Dean responded.

"An angel…that explains his purity. Despite all this white light, behind it is pain. So much pain… And Dean, he really cares for you, more than you know. I sense a large betrayal in him, possibly family or someone he trusts. I see so much death surrounding him. He is a warrior though – a soldier. He's so strong on the outside, acting like nothing hurts."

Dean knew what she was talking about and every bit of it ate at him. He knew he wasn't involved, but just seeing that Cas felt what he felt was heart shattering. The way he felt when John abandoned them, or when Sam left him for Ruby, was a pain he wouldn't wish on anyone, (expect maybe a couple select hellish beings who had been a recent pain in the ass) especially Cas.

Florence continued. "He's so lonely, and cold. He hasn't felt appreciated in years, let alone loved. Your world is a chaotic, depressing mess, Dean Winchester. I'm so sorry for all that you've been through."

With a long exhale, Florence let go of Dean's hand and opened her eyes.

"Go, Dean. Tell him you love him. Make him feel warm again." She ushered, shoving Dean out the door.

Dean pulled up at the Men of Letters bunker. He threw the door open and it slammed shut.

"What's up with you?" Sam asked with his face buried in a book.

"Where's Cas?" Dean called over the railing.

"He's in his room. Why?" Sam answered.

"I need to talk to him." Dean responded vaguely and dashed off towards Cas's room.

He opened the door to see Cas sitting on the bed, his nose in a book of his own.

"Hello, Dean." He said without looking up.

"Hey, Cas? Can we talk?" Dean asked.

"We are now." Castiel answered.

"I mean face to face – not face to book." Dean retorted.

"Oh." Castiel said as he folded down the page of the book and tossed it gently next to him. "So what'd you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm just really  _really_  glad that I met you." Dean said, the words spilling out like water from a bucket.

Cas smiled subtly. "Thanks, Dean."

"I mean," Dean continued. "I don't know what life would be like without you. I wouldn't even want to imagine it."

Castiel's eyes sparkled as the light hit them.

"I get it, Dean. Where's this going? Are you kissing up to me for later?" Cas asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, of course not. I just want to make sure you know how much I appreciate you and how much Sam appreciates you. Sure, sometimes you're a real pain in the ass, I admit it, but life without you would just really suck, man." Dean finished.

Cas's face was alight with happiness, something that Dean hadn't seen on Cas's face for a long time.

"Thank, Dean. That really means a lot." Cas said as he stood up and pulled Dean into a tight hug.

"Oh." Dean said with a surprised chuckle. He returned the hug and wrapped his arms tightly around the slightly shorter angel.

"Well there's one more thing I want you to know, Cas." Dean said, pushing Cas out to arms length.

"What's that?" Cas asked, still buzzing with delight.

"I want you to know that I love you. I really do." Dean said.

Before Cas had the time to reply, Dean grabbed him by the lapels and pulled their faces close. Their breath was heavy in the split second where Dean looked Cas in the eyes and gently, but passionately pressed his lips into Cas's. Cas returned the favor as his arms rose from his sides and crept up Dean's until one was on his upper arm and the other was behind his neck.

As the two pulled away, Cas whispered softly pressing his forehead against Dean's, "Me too."


End file.
